


Theories

by celeste9



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, Museums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the museum proves fruitful in unexpected ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theories

**Author's Note:**

> For 'Could it be ritual? Archaeologists and their theories' on my Primeval bingo card. Thanks to  
> deinonychus_1 for the prompt.

“Sarah,” Jenny said.

Sarah moved away from the Greek vase depicting a hunting party she’d been entranced by and went to stand next to Jenny. She was peering at an urn, her mouth fixed in a frown. “What’s it done to offend you?” Sarah asked.

Jenny shook her head. “No, it’s…” She raised her hand, pointing. “Look. What does that remind you of?”

Obediently, Sarah studied the artwork on the side of the urn. Jenny was singling out what looked like a tiny sunburst, a -

“No,” Sarah breathed.

“Yes! It’s an anomaly! This urn is…” Jenny checked the information plaque. “It’s more than two thousand years old!”

“Is this the only one?” Sarah wondered, and then began to flit around the exhibit. “Jenny! This one, too!”

“And this,” Jenny said.

“Do you know what this means?” Sarah asked, excitement welling inside her. This was exactly what she and Cutter had been theorizing, that the anomalies had been appearing for much longer than they had first thought.

“It means you’ve got a great deal of researching to do,” Jenny said, before her smile faded. “And I’ve got to break the news to Lester.”

Sarah patted her back. “Better you than me!”


End file.
